


Change in the Wind

by ElementalHero36



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalHero36/pseuds/ElementalHero36
Summary: A rooftop exchange between Satoshi and Risa.
Relationships: Harada Riku/Niwa Daisuke, Harada Risa & Hiwatari Satoshi, Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi, Hiwatari Satoshi/Niwa Daisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Change in the Wind

Satoshi clutches his fingers around the chain-link fence. The hot metal faintly digs into his skin, burning his palms, his fingers. He ignores the sensation as he looks out over the grounds. Other students mill about, talking and laughing.

It doesn’t take him long to find where Riku and Daisuke often sit together, lunches spread over a picnic blanket. Takeshi is with them, an unsurprising occurrence, but this time Risa is not. He lets his gaze flit away, at various other groups and pairs of people. Some students frantically finish last-minute homework, and he realizes he still feels kind of detached from it all. Krad leaving wasn’t some cure-all.

The door to the roof grates as it swings open, snapping him out of his reverie. His first thought is Daisuke coming to check on him. It wouldn’t be the first, but he’d seen that red hair only a moment ago. Quick as Daisuke may be, even when he was heisting, he was never that impossibly fast. His next instinct is that it’s some other student looking for some fresh air and alone time.

But there is a presence very near, a bit behind him. He glances out of the corner of his eyes. “Harada,” he greets.

“How’d you know it was me?” she asks.

“You have a distinct presence.”

“You’re odd, you know that?” She says, coming up beside him and placing one hand over the fence. She immediately jerks back. “Ouch, it’s hot!”

“Odd… Am I?” Satoshi asks, thoughtfully

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think that,” she says simply.

He squints, creasing his brow. It isn’t something he’s really thought about before, but well it’s something he can’t find it in him to argue.  
“No one’s ever told me that, before,” he says instead.

“Well, Riku would probably tell me that that’s rude to say. As if she’s always so polite,” Risa complains, abruptly crossing her arms.

She drops them just as quickly with a gasp. “Oh, you really aren’t bad looking when you smile.”

Startled, Satoshi blinks. He begins to lift his hand up to his face, letting it drop back down limply beside him just before getting there. “I… hadn’t noticed I was…” he says, honestly. His eyes widen momentarily, and the feelings almost lead to a familiar panic, building up and he reflexively clutches his chest. It subsides with a deep breath, with a reminder to himself nothing will happen. He’s now allowed these feelings.

“See, odd,” Risa says, tilting her hand somewhat towards him, pointing. She shrugs. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, anyway.”

A light breeze blows through, faintly rustling their hair and uniforms.

“If it’s true what they say about you…”

He doesn’t reply at first, simply stares out at the sky. But she doesn't say anything else either. Finally, he sighs.“What do they say about me?” His gaze remains distant. He doesn’t actually care, except that it’s clearly linked with what she wants to say. And that, he actually does find himself wondering about. It’s a curious realization that has him side-eyeing her again.

Unbidden, the memory of realizing he knows she likes strawberry milk comes to him. She’d looked at him oddly then too.

He feels her eyes on him for a while, before she “Hmms.”

“Oh, so you are interested, hm?” she asks, high-pitched, happy voice, sounding all too knowing.

“Not particularly.”

“Is Niwa-kun the only one you talk to?”

“I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?” he quips, unhesitating.

At her silence, he looks to see her vaguely pouting. “Well, I came to talk to you.”

“Niwa did too.”

“Are you in love with Niwa-kun?” she asks suddenly. Her voice is full of curiosity and something else. He finds himself drastically out of his element.

Still, he pauses, looks down at where other students are, scans it for Daisuke again. Daisuke laughs and grabs Riku’s hand. She vaguely flails her hand, pretending to shake him off but soon joins in his laughter. Satoshi feels warm at the sight.

“Perhaps I was,” he says all too honestly.

“What changed?” she asks.

He purses his lips. “I’m… not sure.”

The bell rings, announcing class and Risa turns away, all but skipping towards the door. She stops at it, one hand on the knob and sends him a wave and a smile. “See you!” she calls. Even as she throws the door open and leaves, he finds a smile on his face again, and a faint warmth on his face and in his chest. He clutches at the top of his shirt, staring at the ground.

“Is that… what changed?” he asks himself in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd help add to the sadly low number of DN Angel fanfics. Crossposted on fanfiction.net where my name is GamerTomato.


End file.
